


2245 Days

by omgahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Henry makes an appearance like once, Idol and Fansite AU, Jackson has it bad, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase
Summary: When Jackson does the math (read: actually makes Yugyeom do the math because he's, surprisingly, a human calculator) it took him six years, four days, and nine hours for him to come to a shocking (read: totally expected) conclusion: Jackson fell for his fansite.And he fell hard.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: For The Gaes 1





	2245 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [cornstarchandwater96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornstarchandwater96/pseuds/cornstarchandwater96) in the [FTG1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FTG1) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Idol!Jackson and Jinyoung is one of his fansites
> 
> for zoe, thank you for beta reading even tho this prompt was supposed to be a surprise <3

Jackson doesn’t know when he ended up looking for him. It became a need to make sure he was there. Jackson wanted to see his camera in the crowd—wanted to see _him_. 

Jackson remembers the exact moment when he appeared, it was around their third comeback, when Jackson had that atrocious hairstyle and when he thought he’d lose fans because of it. He was hilariously wrong, because Jackson didn’t lose any fans; he gained one who, without either of them knowing, became a very special person to him. 

The sea of cameras all point towards the stage. Burst after burst of photos captures the menial things they did like animals in a petting zoo. Except they’re idols, not animals. Though, it’s not like anyone could tell the difference in this business. 

Mark and BamBam stand off to the side blowing bubbles into the crowd, watching as their fans pop them with glee. They all giggle when BamBam catches one in his mouth and recoils, almost as if he thought it wouldn’t taste like soap. BamBam then says something in Thai, which neither Mark nor his Korean fans understand. Knowing him, it was probably a curse word.

Yugyeom sits at the table with his many plushies, rearranging them in order from smallest to largest. His fans coo at him when a plush bunny falls over and he pouts like a child as he goes to retrieve it. When he bends down to pick up the toy, the dandelion pin in his hair also falls, which results in another exaggerated frown on his part and more cries over his adorable behavior. Yugyeom could literally do anything, something as simple as breathe, and his fans instantly have the urge to coddle him.

(Jackson shouldn’t be talking, he does the same thing.)

Youngjae paces the stage, mic in hand, singing a song Jackson doesn’t recognize. It’s a ballad, nice and smooth with charming lyrics that his fans enjoy. They cheer and praise him, some even sing along, while the rest of them try their best to grab his attention. Sadly, they all fail except for the only boy on the left side of the room. Somehow, that fansite always catches Youngjae’s eye easily, either because of his loud calls of, “Youngjae-ah, look here!” or because of the stuffed replica of Coco on his camera lens. Jackson assumes it’s both. 

While the rest of GOT5 entertain their fans and pose for the many pictures, Jackson scans the room in search of his own fansite. He has a lot; not as many as Yugyeom or Mark, but just enough to hear a loud series of shutters explode any time he takes a sip from his drink. He searches for a head of short black hair, the only way Jackson can tell the difference between him and the girls sitting in their seats yelling for his attention. 

The cameras look similar, the many voices and sounds of the boys interacting with their fans swirl in Jackson’s head until he loses focus and has to start over. He sweeps the room again when a deep voice that wasn’t any of the boys calls Jackson’s name, making his head snap to the right hard enough to give him whiplash. Jackson feels the familiar rush of delight fill his chest when he recognizes him. The warmth behind his ribcage races through his veins when the boy lowers his camera and gives Jackson a bright smile. 

Jackson’s body moves on its own accord. He jumps from the stage and makes his way down the aisle of fans. The boy’s stare doesn’t waver as Jackson ventures closer. His dark eyes are trained on Jackson, almost like he blocked out the rest of the world and only focused on him. He has his camera in his lap and his favorite idol walking towards him. It’s the perfect opportunity to take more pictures, but instead, he chooses to remain still until Jackson stands right in front of him. Girls around them whisper and squeal; a few also try to snatch his gaze away, although it was a fruitless endeavor, and begin to settle down once they realize Jackson isn’t there for them. 

“Hi,” Jackson greets. He smiles down at the boy and enjoys the light pink tint that colors his cheeks. 

“Hey.” The boy grips the armrest and swivels his whole body to face Jackson. He’s still wearing the flower sticker on his cheek right below his eye from when Jackson stuck it on his skin. It was a bit crooked, the smiley face in the middle of the flower tilts slightly more to the left, and Jackon has to resist the urge to fix it. 

“Here for a rematch?” The boy asks. 

Jackson snorts, amused. “It’s not much of a match if you keep losing.”

“I let you win, please don’t get a big head about it.” 

The girls around them giggle at their banter. Jackson laughs along with them in hopes of masking his sudden nerves. He didn’t know why he came down here, he just knew that he wanted to speak with his fansite for longer than the limited five minutes of chitchat they’re allowed. He’s done this before, leaving the stage to interact with the fans and answer questions, but normally he’s talking to everyone and not a specific person. Jackson doesn’t play favorites, is what he has to remember. 

He does though, and he thinks everyone knows it.

Jackson sticks out his fist and waits for the boy to do the same. “If I win this time, then I get a prize.”

The boy raises an eyebrow at his request, trying to withhold the small grin threatening to break across his face. “I don’t have any prizes to give. What do you want, Sseun-ah?”

The warmth in Jackson’s chest sparks to life when his nickname leaves the boy’s mouth. Jackson would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy how the boy says his name with such fondness in his tone It smoothly rolls off his tongue like the boy was meant to say it. In what setting, Jackson’s still trying to figure out. 

“I want a picture,” he answers, heart beating at an irregular rhythm, like how it always does whenever the boy is around. He’s grown used to the pitter-patter of his organ, deeming it a bout of excitement just to be in his fansite’s vicinity. 

The boy continues to stare at him, eyes unnerving and doing funny things to Jackson’s insides. Jackson winks at him, making the blush on the boy's cheeks darken. “O-okay.” He looks away and clears his throat to hide his bashfulness. _Cute,_ Jackson thinks. “That’s only if you win though.”

Jackson likes when he challenges him. The boy has this determination in his eye that turns the spark in Jackson’s chest into a flame, burning bright and strong. To anyone else, it might look like a simple game, but to them, it was bragging rights, a winner's title, a way to gain another point in their ongoing competition. Over the years, Jackson discovered the boy’s competitive streak, which only fueled his need to get to know him better, to see if they have anything else in common – which they do. A lot more than what Jackson would’ve thought. 

“If I remember correctly, Jinyoung-ah, the score is thirty-four to forty. I don’t need to remind you who’s who, do I?” Jinyoung frowns at Jackson’s smug grin. He looks to the side at the other fans like he’s trying to say _Help me, this guy thinks he’s funny._

Jinyoung sighs as he mimics Jackson’s hand then they both call out, _“Kawi, bawi, bo!”_

There was a beat of silence until Jackson registers Jinyoung’s paper hand lost against his scissors, leaping into the air and basking in his victory, making the rest of the room look in their direction. His grin soon turns into a smirk when Jinyoung stares at his hand like it lost him the Olympics.

“And that’s forty-one wins for me,” Jackson boasts, voice light and spirits high. Winning a game can do that to a person, especially if it’s twice in a row. Jackson reaches forward, palm up, and says, “C’mon, hand it over.” Jinyoung playfully glares at him in an attempt to mask his growing smile. It doesn’t work and pride swells in Jackson’s chest knowing he was the cause of it. Jinyoung unhooks his camera from its neck strap then hands the device to Jackson. The idol shakes his head, gently pushing it away. “No, your phone,” he corrects. 

There was a gasp to the right, probably one of the girls, and then a wave of snickers erupt throughout the rows of seats at Jinyoung’s now cherry-red face. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and passes it to Jackson, who then crouches down and goes to the camera app. 

Jackson scoots in closer so they’re perfectly in the frame and raises his arm for a nice angle. Before he snaps the photo, Jackson gives in and reaches over to straighten the sticker on Jinyoung’s cheek. Jinyoung sits ramrod still as Jackson smoothes out the wrinkles of the adhesive, fingers tender and touch lingering a few moments longer than necessary for such a simple task. 

When Jackson pulls away, Jinyoung’s blush seems to take root on his face; it certainly looks right at home on his cheeks. Jackson returns his attention back to the phone and tries to control his racing heart, but sadly fails because his body has a habit of betraying him. Like now, when he bumps Jinyoung’s shoulder with a friendly grin, feeling heat rush up his neck when the boy stares down at him. “Smile for me, okay?” 

Recognition flashes across Jinyoung’s features, then his eyes soften, relaxing into Jackson’s words. Jinyoung’s reply of _I will_ is muffled as he uses his free hand to hide his growing grin, chuckling to himself. Jackson’s own smile is goofy when he pulls Jinyoung by the sleeve, nearly knocking their heads together. He wants to ignore how Jinyoung smells like vanilla and jasmine, how his hot breath fans across Jackson’s neck and down his back, causing him to shiver. Jackson really doesn’t want to act on his impulse and snatch Jinyoung’s arm to drape over his shoulder just to fulfill that feeling of connection he so desperately craves. He could always blame it as an act of fanservice, except that’ll just make him want more. 

Jackson’s still learning to restrain himself when it comes to Jinyoung and, by the looks of it, he’s not doing a very good job. 

After what felt like a hundred pictures later, Jackson stands above Jinyoung, looking through the camera roll. They strike jabs at each other for ugly faces and blurry frames, even going as far as mimicking the other’s expression. At one point, Jackson demands a photo be deleted because he claimed that his very obvious pores ruined the whole thing. Jinyoung simply laughs like Jackson told the funniest joke in the world. 

“I’m serious, delete it! I look horrible!” 

“It’s difficult to make you look unattractive, Jackson-ah.” The girls around them nodded their heads in agreement. Traitors, all of them. “Besides,” Jinyoung continues, “I won’t post these.”

That piques Jackson’s interest. “Are you going to save these for yourself? That’s a little selfish of you, Jinyoungie.”

“I never said I wasn’t a selfish man, Jackson-ah.” Jinyoung levels him with a stare that stabs right through Jackson’s heart. If he were in some sort of cartoon, he'd have a nice arrow lodged deep in his chest. “We’re all a little selfish when it comes to things we want, don’t you think?”

Jackson blinks, totally taken aback by the blunt statement. He scans over Jinyoung’s features like he’s trying to commit every detail to memory. The teasing grin and the glint in his eye. The soft slope of his nose. His round cheeks. The small birthmark on his upper lip and the angle of his jaw as he tilts his head to return Jackson’s gaze. When Jinyoung smiles at him with white teeth and crinkling eyes, Jackson feels the arrow in his chest sink to its fletchings. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, “I know exactly what you mean.”

Jinyoung cocks his head at Jackson’s serious tone. He opens his mouth to speak, probably to ask Jackson about the sudden change of atmosphere, but the loud crackle of static interrupts his train of thought. 

“Attention, attention! Jackson Wang. Calling Jackson Wang. Please return to the stage. You’re needed for the final goodbye,” BamBam announces over the speakers in a horrible imitation of a fifties radio reporter. Yugyeom stands beside him, using two flashing light-sticks to indicate Jackson’s empty spot in the middle of their lineup. BamBam crooks a finger at him. “No matter how much I would _love_ to stay here with everyone, my babies need me at home. C’mon, Jack.” 

Jackson stomps his foot like a child not ready to leave the playground. “Hold on! I’m almost do—” 

“Jackson,” Jinyoung chides. He places a hand on Jackson’s arm, warm and comforting, then nudges him in the direction of the stage.“You should get going. We don't want BamBam’s cats to starve.”

“N-no, wait—” Jackson clears his throat, erasing any hints of desperation in his voice. He faces Jinyoung once more and sticks out his fist. “One last round before we say goodbye?”

“You’re making it sound like I’ll never see you again,” Jinyoung laughs. “We’ll see each other soon. This isn’t forever, Sseun-ah.” 

“It feels like it is,” Jackson mumbles. He hopes Jinyoung doesn’t hear him or else he’d have to come up with an excuse as to why Jackson doesn’t want to go. He can say it’s because he’s having too much fun and not because he won’t be able to see Jinyoung for another few months. However, Jackson can’t lie to him. He doesn’t think he can anyway. 

So he’ll use their little game to prolong their time together. Jackson doesn’t care about the outcome.It wasn’t about his winning streak or bragging rights, it was a few more precious seconds to be in each other’s presence. And, when Jackson thinks about it, that’s the real prize. 

“C’mon Jinyoungie, I know you want to.” Jackson shimmies in place to get Jinyoung to play along, eliciting high-pitched giggles from the girls beside them. When his little dance didn’t work, Jackson upped the ante and unleashed the puppy eyes. “Please, for me?” He begs, clasping his hands under his chin and protruding his bottom lip. 

It took less than five seconds for Jinyoung’s firm facade to crumble. 

“Fine,” he huffs. “One more round and that’s it.”

Jackson vigorously nods his head in agreement, giddy. “Yeah, of course. It won’t even take—”

“Tick tock, Jackson! 

“Shut it, Bam!”

The whole room explodes into laughter, even the managers who stand off to the side. Jackson ignores them all in favor of focusing solely on Jinyoung (like he hasn’t been doing that for the last fifteen minutes). Time has never been a friend to Jackson, either running too long or too short. He hasn’t found a balanced footing with the concept ever since Jinyoung showed up six years ago and made him completely lose himself. Stolen glances, a word or two exchanged in passing, a shy brush of fingers across a table littered with plushies. So close yet so far. All of their interactions were rushed and short-lived.

Time is a valuable element, so Jackson doesn’t want to waste it, no matter what the reason may be. He wants as much time with Jinyoung as possible before they go their separate ways. Granted, Jackson might see him at the airport in a few days before he heads to China for the rest of his yearly schedules. But a few seconds of eye contact through a camera lens won’t be able to satisfy him. Hell, even this short conversation isn’t enough to satisfy him.

There’s something brewing within him, boiling hot and uncontrollable until it spills over. For the last few months, Jackson’s tried to keep a lid on it; for the last few months, Jackson’s tried to understand the feeling of euphoria every time he sees Jinyoung. The harsh pull in his stomach telling him to spend every waking moment with Jinyoung goes beyond their relationship of idol and fansite. 

And it scares him to no end. 

They raise their fists in unison, eyes never leaving each other, and call out, _“Kawi, bawi, bo!”_

Rock lost to paper, but the usual rush of victory doesn’t occur. Jackson doesn’t leap in joy like usual, instead, he gives Jinyoung a small smile. Jinyoung mirrors his expression, grin just a bit brighter for someone who lost three times in a row. 

“I guess your winning streak is unstoppable this time around.” 

“Yeah,” Jackson agrees, “I guess so.”

“You should get going. The others are waiting for you.” 

Jackson makes a sound of acknowledgment yet stays rooted to his spot. He continues to stare at Jinyoung, him doing the same until loud footsteps appear on his right and someone roughly tugs his shirt collar. 

“C’mon, hyung,” Youngjae insists, “we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago.” 

His leader drags Jackson back to the stage, completely uncaring of the elder’s whines of protest, then passes him off to Mark. Their fans capture last-minute photos of them lined up and throw out a few more declarations of love while Youngjae does their ending-ment. He thanks them all for coming and receives cries of how much he’s grown as a leader and how he’s doing an amazing job and _blah blah blah_. Jackson’s appreciative of him too, but that won’t stop him from complaining about how he totally ruined his moment with Jinyoung. If you can even call what they had a moment. 

As Jackson stays still and waits for his turn to speak, Mark shoulder bumps him with eyes full of mirth. “Flirting with your fansite again?”

Jackson scoffs, shoving his chest. “I wasn’t flirting with Jinyoung.”

 _“Ohohoho,_ I didn’t know you were on a first-name basis with him.” Mark’s shit-eating grin grew wider at Jackson’s flushed cheeks. He slings his arm over his shoulder and laughs wholeheartedly. “You two were getting kinda cozy over there. Tell me, when's the wedding? ”

Jackson pushes Mark away with a frown. “Oh, piss off. Why don’t you ever bother Youngjae and his fansite?”

“Because, Jacky, Youngjae’s already made progress with his object of affections. Unlike _you.”_ Mark subtly points towards their leader who had his full attention on the other boy in the room. They smiled at each other, eyes sparkling and practically oozing endearment. Jackson didn’t notice until now that the Snorlax plushie in Youngjae’s arms held a frightening likeness to the boy in the front row.

Mark only shook his head. “Jae fell and he fell hard. Can you believe that? I’ve only seen this shit in dramas.” 

“You don’t support it?” Jackson asks. His stomach churns when Mark takes his time to answer.

“No, it’s not that,” he finally says, “I just don’t want him to get hurt. And that goes for you too. So whatever you’re feeling for this _Jinyoung_ guy, just be careful, okay?”

Mark said it more as a statement than a question like he knew what Jackson was going through before Jackson himself knew. The sudden mind boggle whenever he’s in Jinyoung’s presence is one of the many things Jackson is trying to make sense of. Maybe he’s in denial and he’s trying to convince himself that he doesn’t wish to take Jinyoung out to eat at a nice restaurant or hold his hand for longer than the two minute rush of courage Jackson finally musters after lots of contemplation or to cup his face and lean in to— _no._

“You don’t have anything to worry about, hyung,” Jackson assures. “This is nothing, I promise.”

Mark tosses him a skeptical side-eye before putting on a quick smile for the crowd, picking up where Youngjae left off. He promises that they’ll be back soon with better music and performances, so they need to wait for them in the meantime. 

“Yeah, don’t go looking at other guys,” Jackson adds when it was his turn to speak. All the girls shyly snickered at his serious expression and joking tone. Jackson playfully points a finger at all of them, making them promise that they will do no such thing. His gaze falls on familiar crinkling eyes when he says, “Always come back to us, no matter how far apart we may be.”

 _Always come back to me,_ his heart seems to say instead. There’s a sharp pang in his chest when Jinyoung nods at his words like he understands perfectly. 

GOT5 end their last fansign on a good note with lots of happy farewells. As the boys make their way to the exit with Yugyeom leading the pack and Jackson slowly trailing behind, trying to get one last glimpse of black hair and a dimpled smile, Mark’s words ring in his ears. _Be careful,_ he warned. He probably assumed Jackson would do something without thinking of the consequences, which wouldn't be the first time in their ten years of knowing each other, though it pisses Jackson off that Mark knows him better than most so he's most likely correct. 

He always is, anyway.

Jackson needs to put a top and seal over this new precious treasure trove of emotions, probably toss it in a bulletproof safe just for good measure too. Whatever this is, call it affection, attentiveness, familiarity, _whatever,_ Jackson won’t let it go past that.

He knows how to keep his emotions in check. He’s had practice wearing a fake smile while variety hosts ridiculed him on national television, so it should be natural to toss away his current feelings and not worry about them at all.

And Jackson will do just that, forget about it. They're taking an extra-long break this time due to his Chinese schedule, five months should be long enough for Jackson to be rid of any fleeting emotions towards Jinyoung. 

“Hey,” Mark calls after him before he exits the company van and heads towards his home. He’s whispering, probably because the kids are knocked out in the backseat or because he doesn't want the driver to hear. “What I said about your friend—”

“Jinyoung,” Jackson supplies. There’s a twinge of annoyance at Mark’s refusal to use his name. Jackson merely brushes it off. 

“Yeah, him. I’m serious, y’know. Don't let this thing get any worse than it already is.” 

“I told you, there's nothing. I don't know why you keep insisting that there is.” The annoyance comes back in a rush, making Jackson cross his arms and turn away from his hyung. “Don't treat me like a child, Mark. I know when I’m interested in someone and when I'm not. Jinyoung is just a friend, nothing more.” 

Mark sighs, the kind of sigh he gives BamBam when the younger is being too much of a pain, and then climbs out of the van. Before he closes the door, he fixes Jackson with a sympathetic look. “You've always been a terrible liar, Jack.” 

The door slams shut, ending their conversation on a tension filled note. Jackson reclines in his seat and tries to make sense of Mark’s statement. 

He knows he's a terrible liar, that's why Jackson hates it when Mark is right. 

* * *

It turns out five months wasn't enough time for Jackson to toss out his unresolved feelings. It only made it worse. 

His time spent in China was a good distraction. He kept busy with magazine photoshoots and endless interviews with brand endorsements. Jackson even performed at a few events along with guest appearances on multiple television shows. He was so preoccupied with his schedules he didn’t have time to breathe let alone dwell on his predicament.

Jackson thought he was in the clear two months after he left Korea. He didn’t think about Jinyoung once, which made him assume he didn’t have feelings left. Within this past year, his mind would wander back to Jinyoung even before he made Jackson’s heart jump and palms sweaty. He was like an itch that won’t go away, always skirting the back of his brain. He wasn’t a complete thought, just one that constantly remained huddled in the shadows. 

It stunned Jackson anytime he’d be doing a menial task, like something as simple as folding laundry, then his Jinyoung fueled brain would say, _Jinyoung would look nice in my sweater_ _._ During those times, Jackson would tense up, freezing mid task because the idea came out of nowhere and he doesn’t know what to make of it. He’d brush it off soon after he dubs it as a mindless, friendly thought of fervor to see Jinyoung again then go about his business like nothing ever happened. Except something did happen, something _huge,_ though Jackson was too naive to take those notions further. 

So he was right to assume his half-baked feelings vanished the moment Jinyoung didn’t appear in his train of thought. They didn’t even know each other that well. Jackson couldn’t have developed any sort of emotional attachment to him besides the regular idol and fansite relationship. Right? 

Wrong. 

Jackson might’ve guessed his feelings were gone by his third month in China, but by the fourth month, Jackson realized he’s in denial. And he has Henry to blame for it. 

Jackson knew Henry didn’t do it on purpose, he didn’t know that his new friend suggestion was Jinyoung so when he asked Jackson if he knew him, Henry wouldn’t have expected Jackson to literally jump up like a puppy and excitedly proclaim, _That’s Jinyoung!_ Henry had no idea that Jackson would pull some supersleuth stunt and find just about every social media account Jinyoung owned, even going as far back as MySpace. Henry didn’t know that Jackson would spend an obsessive amount of time scrolling through Jinyoung’s social media feed, being mindful of not accidentally liking a photo from eight years ago. 

“You know you’re kinda stalking him,” Henry pointed out one night at dinner. “It’s a little creepy.”

“I’m not stalking him,” Jackson defended, insulted that his best friend would call him creepy. He’s not creepy—just curious. “I’m just trying to learn a little more about him.”

“Jiaer, that doesn’t make it sound any better.” 

Jackson shoved a spoonful of rice in his friend’s mouth to keep him quiet. Henry kept saying that Jackson’s new excessive pastime is none of his doing. It’s not, and both of them _know_ it, Jackson just thinks it’s easier to blame him than come to terms with the swarm of butterflies invading his stomach at every smiling picture of the photographer. 

Despite being a fansite, Jackson only now discovered Jinyoung’s love for photography. His personal Instagram is full of beautiful nature pictures and snapshots of delicious food. The many photos of his family and friends add a bit of home life to the charming aesthetic. Jackson didn’t know Jinyoung and Youngjae’s fansite, Jaebeom, from what he gathered on his fourth day of _research,_ are close friends. He’s a familiar face in the sea of street desserts and moments captured during late-night trips to the convenience store.

At first glance, Jackson presumed they were dating until Jackson remembered Jaebeom was in love with Youngjae just like the rest of the world. Jackson might’ve clicked on his page too just to see what caught Youngjae’s interest. Jackson didn’t get much information besides Jaebeom’s house full of cats and his side job as a singer at a club, the latter being the thing that caught Youngjae hook, line, and sinker. 

It was nice to see a side of Jinyoung Jackson hasn’t met yet. The side who can photograph breathtaking pictures, but can’t take a decent selfie. The goofy, dog-loving, street food hunter who supports his older sister’s fashion brand; who smothers his parents in surprise home visits and their favorite takeout meals. This is the life of a humble boy who plays guitar in his free time and found his passion for photography when he was 15. This is the side of Jinyoung that Jackson wants to formally meet over a nice dinner, the real him without his fansite persona. 

KingPeachy is professional. He’s a master at capturing Jackson’s good side while he walks into Inkigayo or finding the perfect angle to make his jaw sharp in every fan-meeting video. He’s reserved, never over-sharing too much of his personal life in favor of praising Jackson for his performance the day before and listing just about every good thing about him. He’s a handsome guy who can make the other fansites switch their attention from their idols to him with just a smile.

Park Jinyoung, the college dropout who works part-time at a local coffee shop, is the side of KingPeachy who Jackson fell for without even knowing him. 

It took Jackson two months in China for him to realize his feelings aren’t half-baked. Three months for him to _finally_ accept the blossoming bud of yearning blooming in his chest. And four months to conclude that he’s so far gone for his fansite that Jackson doesn’t see a means of escape. It’s okay though, being trapped in Jinyoung’s orbit isn’t the worst thing he could think of. 

He told Mark of his newfound discovery over the phone. His hyung didn’t seem too thrilled and reminded Jackson of their conversation in the car. 

_“I’m just saying to be mindful,”_ Mark claimed. _“You can’t trust him without knowing him.”_

“I know enough. He’s not a bad person.”

_“I never said he was.”_

“That’s what you implied.”

There was a heavy sigh on the other end then Mark said, _“You’re setting yourself up for heartbreak.”_

There he goes again. Mark thinks he knows what's best for Jackson, telling him to be careful, to watch his back because Jinyoung might not be who Jackson perceives him as. Mark doesn’t know Jinyoung either, so him acting like he knows who Jinyoung is as a person—more than Jackson does—is borderline offensive. Jackson understands Mark’s protective streak, he really does, but he can't stand to be treated like a child who needs to be watched over. Jackson finally found the answers he was looking for and he's not about to let Mark ruin it. 

“What do you have against him? You don’t know Jinyoung either, so stop trying to pin him as the bad guy.”

_“I'm not—”_

“Couldn’t fool me.” 

_“Jackson,”_ Mark’s tone took a dangerous turn. _“Stop being childish.”_

Jackson’s anger flared. He made an excuse of needing to sleep early for an interview in the morning, then hung up the phone before Mark could apologize. They’ve been walking on eggshells around each other since the conversation in the car, Jackson not wanting to bring up Jinyoung in any way and Mark not wanting to upset his friend. Neither has been very good at avoiding the subject, tonight was one of those times where they couldn't ignore it. Jackson blurted out his discovery and Mark got defensive. He’s sure one of them will call each other in the morning then they'll apologize and go back to their usual. 

If only things were that simple. 

Jackson ignored him for days. The childish comment really got under his skin, to a point where his managers picked up on his sour attitude and gave him the space he needed. Not even Henry could coax more than a single grunt out of him whenever he sunk into one of his moods. Mark has good intentions and he’s only looking out for Jackson in case of potential heartache, but that doesn’t give him an excuse to completely push aside his feelings and rule them off as an act of foolishness. 

Jackson knows what he wants. He has known for quite some time, it just took a while for his brain to catch up with his heart. He won’t let anything else hinder the shiny treasure box of emotions he decided to keep open.

While the two friends gave each other some much-needed time apart, fans also picked up on Jackson’s mood and flooded his inbox with encouraging messages. Some were heartfelt and genuine, while others were more along the lines of _stop being a sulking bby, ur a bad bitch, act like it._ BamBam should really work on his condolence skills, though Jackson still appreciated the effort. 

It took a few more days for Jackson to muster up the energy to assure his fans that he was fine. Before he went to bed, Jackson posted a selfie to his Instagram story with the caption _feeling better, u guys don’t have to worry_ with his signature red heart and watched as his DMs practically exploded. A smile appeared on his face as he read the sweet messages from his fans. Youngjae also texted him saying how he’s relieved for Jackson’s change in condition and admitted that Mark was glad too. 

_Call him later,_ Youngjae suggested. _He feels bad about what he said._

 _i will,_ Jackson replied. Youngjae sent him a thumbs-up emoji then told him to get to bed because it was nearly midnight and he had a TV appearance in the morning. How he knew was beyond Jackson’s knowledge; a leader's intuition, he concluded. That or Henry snitched on him. 

Jackson took a few more minutes to read through his inbox and respond to his other friends while sleep began to take its course. His eyelids were barely open as he scrolled through the list then—almost as if he was struck with a bolt of lightning—he scrambled upright, nearly tossing the covers to the floor. Jackson’s heart pounded wildly in his chest, giving Thumper the Rabbit a run for his money. He scanned the message once, twice, a third time until his drowsy mind finally registered the all too familiar username. 

**jinyoung_0922jy:** _It’s good to know that you’re feeling better. Take care of yourself and stay healthy!_

It was only _two sentences._ 15 words that left Jackson giddy with a newfound burst of energy. His thumb hovers over the screen, the split second of hesitation stops him from clicking the message and replying back. It’s not weird to reply, right? Jackson’s only thanking him for his concern and nice words, nothing more. Unless Jinyoung starts a conversation, then Jackson’s screwed. He feels like he’s back in middle school gathering the courage to email his crush; his irregular heartbeat and sweaty palms are the same like they were back then. 

Jackson continues to stare at his screen until he decides to say fuck it and message back. This is the big difference between middle school Jackson and current Jackson. Current Jackson actually has guts.

 _haha, thank u! i will._ He responds. Not even five seconds later did the words _Seen_ appear under his message. Jackson’s heart leaps into his throat when Jinyoung’s speech bubble pops up, eagerness spiking when Jinyoung sends a flurry of replies. 

**jinyoung_0922jy:** _Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually reply to me. Isn’t it past midnight in China? You should get to bed, Sseun-ah._

Jackson could barely contain himself. He flies across his bed and rolls over the sheets, feet happily kicking the air as high-pitched sequels of excitement ring through the room. It should be illegal for Jinyoung to use that nickname because every time he does, Jackson’s heart skips a beat. If he’s not careful he could end up in the hospital for heart failure. 

After flailing like a fish out of water, Jackson regains his composure to say, _awww, ur trying to get rid of me. that’s not nice, jinyoungie,_ accompanied by the doe-eyed emoji. If he uses his irresistible charms and overuse of emoticons, then Jinyoung might continue their chit-chat well into the night. To hell with sleep. Jackson’s committed to losing a few hours of shut-eye if it means he can speak with Jinyoung for more than what their regular interactions ensue—for more than what he’s allowed to.

Jinyoung sends a string of reasons as to why Jackson should go to bed and Jackson comes back with his own list as to why Jinyoung should use more emotion in his messages. He texts like a robot and Jackson is determined to make him use at least one emoji before either of them crashes. In the end, when the sun rises over the East, casting bright rays of golden light into Jackson’s rental home, Jinyoung didn’t send one smiley face and Jackson is sure he’ll hear an earful from his stylist when they have to cover his dark eye-circles. Jinyoung is already giving him a lecture on how he should’ve stopped talking and went to bed, the hypocrite.

 _ur just at as fault as i am, don’t blame me,_ Jackson says. The speech bubble appears then disappears just as quickly. Jackson smiles to himself when Jinyoung can’t think of a retort. 

_If I stopped texting you,_ Jinyoung begins, _then I wouldn’t have had another chance to talk to you again._

 **jacksonwang852g5:** _dramatic much? weren’t u the one who told me this isn’t forever?_

 **jinyoung_0922jy:** _Aren’t you the one with a packed schedule today?_

Jackson snorts at that. Leave it to Jinyoung to bark louder at Jackson’s bite.

 _Nonetheless,_ he continues, _this isn’t the same. I’d much rather speak to you in person, preferably without watchful eyes and a crowd behind us._

Oh. Well, that wasn’t good for Jackson’s heart. Or his foot, when he thrashes around his bed once again and slams his leg into the headboard. The dull throb flies over his head as Jackson thinks of a thousand different responses. This is the first time within four hours that Jinyoung countered with something borderline flirtatious and not straightforwardly blunt. Does this count as flirting? Jackson’s been trying since 1am, but he didn’t know if his words held the same meaning to Jinyoung as they did to him. It’s very difficult to flirt over text if you don’t know how the other person might take it. 

Jackson doesn’t want to come on as too strong despite Jinyoung admitting how he doesn’t want to meet Jackson at a fansign. Maybe he should propose a museum date? A walk in the park? Or they can go back to Jackson’s place and—

 **New message:** _Rise and shine, princess. I’m picking you up soon._

 _HENRY LEAVE ME ALONE I’M DOING SOMETHING IMPORTAN_ _T_

Jackson huffs and then goes back to brainstorming some sort of response to Jinyoung that he’d like to take him out on a date _without_ blatantly saying he wants to take Jinyoung out on a date. Jackson hasn’t felt this frustrated since his last writer’s block. He frowns at his phone, the gears in his head muddled due to the lack of sleep and not giving him the words he’s trying to convey. Then when Jackson thinks he has a good thing going for him and starts typing— _there’s a really cool restaurant near the company building, maybe we can_ —his manager calls. 

The colorful array of words that exploded from Jackson’s mouth, in three different languages mind you, would definitely earn him a harsh scolding from his mother. 

His manager explains how the show needs to do a last-minute interview before the taping which results in him needing to be there two hours early. By the time Jackson hangs up, his body already regretting his sleep deficiency as it prepares for the long day ahead, and returns to his unfinished message, there’s a rapid knock at his door. More curses spill forth, along with a string of _why did I do this to myself? I won’t even make it past the first hour without dozing off. I messed up, big time, and all for one conversation._

Jackson’s convinced this is a sign. There’s a multitude of objects blocking his path to make at least a bit of progress with Jinyoung with more following shortly after. It’s a clear indication that he shouldn’t send that text, no matter if every fiber in his being is itching to do so. If the universe is trying to say something, then Jackson got the message. Loud and clear. 

Though, it turns out Jinyoung didn’t. 

When Jackson returns to his temporary home after a day of forced smiles and ten-minute catnaps between tapings, he sees a new message in his Instagram inbox that wasn’t there this morning. Jackson stares at it with a heavy heart, feeling guilty for leaving Jinyoung on read all day. Jinyoung probably thinks Jackson ghosted him after spending all night talking about everything and anything. After cracking jokes with each other to a point where Jackson’s stomach started to cramp from laughter. After Jinyoung said he wants to see Jackson in a casual setting, not as an idol and fan, more like friends catching up after a long separation. 

Jackson could work with that. It was progress, and any progress is better than nothing, but now he’s sure he blew his chance. So when he opens the DM, his unfinished attempt at asking Jinyoung out on a ‘not-date’ date mocking him, Jackson assumes the worst and prepares to apologize for the lack of a timely response. However, what he sees instead is a picture of a golden retriever puppy. Jackson practically vibrates as he reads Jinyoung’s message. 

**jinyoung_0922jy:** _I saw a cute dog at work today and thought of you. His name is Buddy!_

For the second time within 24 hours, Jackson is reduced to a giggly, infatuated mess of overwhelmed emotions. His smile stretches across his face, almost splitting it in two as a freight train full of happiness slams into his chest. Warmth spreads throughout his body because Jinyoung is so cute and Jackson can’t tame the unworldly desire to crush him in a bone-cracking hug. Just when he thinks Jinyoung might be mad at him for not responding, he throws Jackson for a loop and completely renders him immobile. He’s more than sure a second cartoon arrow is now half-way deep in his heart, right next to the first one. 

Jackson’s thumbs fly across the screen, typing out sentences full of typos of how he’s never seen a puppy this adorable in his life (notice how he said ‘puppy’ and not ‘thing’ because if Jackson were to say the most adorable thing he’s seen in his life is when Jinyoung pouts after losing RPS, then he might be digging his own grave) and an incoherent babble of an apology for no response.

 _You don’t need to apologize,_ Jinyoung says _. Did you really think I’d be mad at you for being busy? Sseun-ah, I have morals._

Jackson’s smile is punch-drunk when he types, _i like when u say my name._

 **jinyoung_0922jy:** _I’m not exactly verbally saying it, more like digitally saying it._

 **jacksonwang852g5:** _u just ruined the moment >:(_

He’s blaming his unfiltered words on exhaustion. He says out-of-pocket things when he’s tired, and now with the day’s weight fading from his shoulders, limbs going slack as he melts into the cool sheets of his bed, Jackson slips in and out of consciousness. He forces his eyes to stay open, focused solely on the speech bubble at the bottom of the screen, but when he sees it disappear for a moment too long, Jackson finally gives up and hands his body over to the Sandman. 

Before sleep fully takes over, he feels one last buzz from his phone, a message from Jinyoung that reads, _You’re tired. Those fan-taken photos of you from today made you look like a zombie on the brink of collapsing. No amount of make-up could hide those eye bags._ Then he sends the laughing emoji as a separate line and Jackson finds the strength in him to read through the rest. 

His goal of making Jinyoung use an emoticon is accomplished; he doesn’t even pay mind to the jab. Sadly, he can’t laze in his victory because by the time Jackson reads the last line, his breathing evened out and his heart rate slowed to a calm rhythm. 

His phone, which was still on, casts a dim light across his face. Jinyoung’s message, one last string of sweet words, stares at him as Jackson sleeps. 

**jinyoung_0922jy:** _We can talk more in the morning after you’ve had a nice rest and a good breakfast. I don’t want you looking haggard again on my behalf. Good-night, Sseun-ah, have pleasant dreams._

He’s sure the Sandman had something to do with it. Maybe he sprinkled some sort of extra good dust on Jackson’s eyes because the dreams he had that night, and all the ones after that, were all pleasant, amazing even. How could they not? They had Jinyoung in them, after all.

* * *

_Jackson is trying, he really is._

_The guys started to notice his deteriorating mood around the last dozen albums and told their manager to keep an eye on him. Jackson appreciates the concern but he doesn't want to cause any attention to the matter, even if he doesn’t want to attend the fansign anymore. He doesn’t care that this is the starting event of their first full album, Jackson has more important matters to think of._

_His father called him an hour before, saying his mother fell ill and he’s taking her to the hospital. Jackson practically broke down on the way to the event, lip quivering and tears streaking down his cheeks as Youngjae rubbed his back. He made a fuss and told his father that he’ll catch the next flight to China, but was instantly declined by both his father and manager._

_“You can’t leave during promotions,” his manager said. “If you do then we’ll cut you out for the rest of the period.”_

_Jackson was about to agree—to hell with the promotions, he wanted to see his mom—when his father’s stern voice spoke through the phone. “Stay, Jiaer. Your mother will be fine.”_

_“But Baba—”_

_“Jiaer,” his father said his name in_ that _voice, the one he uses when he wants to drop the conversation. Jackson hasn’t heard that tone in ages. “You need to focus on today. I’ll call you later, okay?”_

 _“Yes, Baba,” Jackson mumbled, totally defeated. They ended the call with heavy goodbyes and a promise of talking later in private._

_Afterward, Jackson and his manager got into a small argument about how unfair it was to reject Jackson’s request home which only resulted in Jackson’s bad mood worsening. The boys were on his side, claiming this was a family emergency and Jackson had the right to go home for a few days, but the decision was already made. Throughout the first hour, Jackson tried his best to seem unbothered in front of the fans. He joked and smiled like a constant worry wasn’t gnawing at his insides like he wasn’t five seconds away from storming out of the building and boarding the next flight home._

_He made it half-way through the second hour without any slip-ups. Jackson was sure he’d be able to make it through the next hour and a half then once he returned to the dorms he could cry all he wanted. None of the fans really noticed anyway. They were all too absorbed in the fact that they’re holding hands with their favorite idols to catch onto Jackson’s wavering spirit._

_All except one._

_“H-hello, Jackson-ssi,” the boy greeted, sliding over from Yugyeom’s side to Jackson. “It’s very nice to meet you.”_

_He’s comically polite and obviously nervous by the way he fiddles with his fingers. It’s not everyday fanboys attend GOT5’s events, so whenever one does the boys try to make their experience better than the last. And by the looks of it, how this boy shyly glances at him, refusing to make eye contact as a pink hue dusted over his cheeks, he needs a little emboldening._

_“Hi!” Jackson welcomed. He sends the boy a bright smile which only deepens his blush. He gives him a once-over and comes to the conclusion that this guy isn’t just nervous, he’s also incredibly cute. “Is this your first time here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”_

_Jackson would know, there’s no way he wouldn’t remember a face like that. The boy’s skin was flawless, save for the mole on his jaw_ _,_ _and tanned like he spends his days outdoors. His hair was a silky black mop that sits atop his head in a sort of messy yet attractive style, puffed up in the front almost as if he ran his own fingers through his locks just moments before. His features were, with all the affirmation Jackson could muster, downright gorgeous. A button nose. Thick, dark eyebrows. The softest, nicest looking pair of pouty lips Jackson has ever seen. And topped off with adorably big ears to boot? If Jackson didn’t know him, he would’ve assumed he was an idol. He could definitely pass as one._

_The boy nodded in agreement. “Yeah. It’s my first one, actually. I’m not really that into idol groups.”_

_“Oh? So what caught your eye?” Jackson asked. “Was it our awesome choreography or cool song?” Jackson expects the boy to say something along the lines of how he found them off the internet and couldn’t stop listening to their tracklist, not—_

_“It was your hair. My friends said it looked like a potted plant and I needed to see it for myself.”_

_Jackson gawked at him, completely stunned. That’s not normally why fans visit them. If anything, it’s kind of rude. He narrows his eyes at the boy, trying to come off as menacing. The boy only giggled and Jackson felt a twinge in his chest at being the cause of such a lovely sound, even if it was at his own expense. “You came all the way here to see my ugly haircut?”_

_“No,” the boy corrected. He reaches for something under the table then pulls out a small digital camera. “I also came here to take pictures so my friend can have Youngjae-ssi on his idol wall.”_

_“But you still wanted to see my hair,” Jackson deadpanned. His feigned enthusiasm is now long gone, currently being replaced with indifference. It seems like first impressions aren't this guy's strong suit because he’s doing a terrible job._

_The boy nodded as he slid his album over to be signed. “Yes, and honestly, I’m a little disappointed. I was expecting something similar to a sapling.”_

_Jackson huffed as he took the photobook. “I’m sorry for not living up to your expectations.”_

_“I didn’t say that. You’re far more handsome than what I expected.”_

_The hand that was scribbling on the page designated for him faltered and the result was a misspelling of Jackson’s own name. The twinge in his chest comes back for a second time, more intense than the first. He’s bashful when he says, “Your backhanded compliments need some work.”_

_There’s another chime of jingle bell laughter. When the boy leans his elbows onto the table, Jackson sees him visibly relax as he taps the album.“Your penmanship could use some improvement too.”_

_“I think it adds more character, thank you very much.” Jackson shooed his hand away. The boy’s words have a hint of sarcasm and that leaves Jackson wanting to continue their banter or kick his shin under the table. He doesn’t know what he wants more. “Who do I make this out to anyway?”_

_“Oh, it’s for me.”_

_“Well, do you have a name, Backhanded Compliments-ssi?”_

_The shy smile he gives is small, almost timid, not all like his sharp words. “Jinyoung,” he supplied. “My name is Jinyoung.”_

_“Jinyoung,” Jackson repeated, liking how his name rolled off his tongue. “To Jinyoung-ssi,” he says out loud. “I hope you enjoyed your first fansign. Please pick up a book on social etiquette so next time you know how to properly compliment someone.” Jackson finishes writing out his message then slides the album back. His tone is sarcastic, playful even._

_“Thank you,” Jinyoung says. He grins at Jackson, eyes scanning over his person before his nervousness returns. He fiddles with his fingers, picking at his nails or crossing one digit over the other. Jackson has the sudden urge to snatch his hand away so he doesn’t ruin his pretty hands. He doesn’t even know_ how _someone could have pretty hands, yet here that someone is. And he would’ve acted out his desire to cease Jinyoung’s fidgeting if he didn’t ask such a blind-sided question._

_“W-what?” Jackson gapped._

_Jinyoung’s gaze softened almost as if he could see right through Jackson. It makes the hairs on his neck stand at attention._

_“Are you okay?” He repeated._

_Jackson quickly regains his bearings. He waves a nonchalant hand and says, “‘Course I am. What makes you think anything is wrong?” He hopes Jinyoung buys his fake cheerfulness, but low and behold, he doesn’t, which only causes Jackson to squirm in his seat. Jinyoung’s eyes are trained on him like a hawk watching its prey, dark brown eyes boring into Jackson’s very being. He feels his cheeks start to gain some heat._

_“You’re worried about something,” Jinyoung observed._

_Jackson cocks his head to the side in faux confusion. “And how would you know that?”_

_It’s Jinyoung’s turn to squirm. His gaze darts from the table to Jackson, trying to look anywhere other than at the man in front of him. His ability to switch from a charming asshole to him now imitating an uneasy mouse gave Jackson whiplash. He twists his fingers once more then says, “Your leg hasn’t stopped bouncing since I sat down. And you keep looking back at someone near the curtains like you’re mad at them.”_

_Jackson clutches his knee to stop its movements. His heart pounds in his chest at being caught glaring at his manager; he thought he was being subtle—turns out he was wrong. He doesn’t say anything, which Jinyoung takes as a green light to continue._

_He shifts, sits a bit straighter in his seat. “You’re tired. You’ve been slouching and your laughter is obviously forced. It’s like you don’t have the energy to be your cheerful self. Your social meter is running on empty and it’s not even noon yet.” Jinyoung points out facts about Jackson that are so painfully true he almost crumbles. He feels his resolve start to deteriorate, the weight of his mother in the hospital is too much for him to bear._

_Jackson takes a shaky intake of air then emits a breathless chuckle. He doesn’t want to hide it anymore, it’s no use anyway. He’s only met Jinyoung three minutes ago and he’s already debunked Jackson’s distress like some sort of super Sherlock Holmes. It’s impressive and incredibly scary at the same time. If he can do it, then that only means others can too._

_“I took pictures of you earlier,” Jinyoung proceeded. His eyes widen when he registers that his words imply a hidden meaning then goes into a slight panic. “N-not like that! I’m not a s-stalker, I promise.” He digs under the table once more and his camera makes a reappearance. Jinyoung presses a few buttons then shows Jackson the screen and—sure enough—he’s caught red-handed with his head in his hands wearing a look of pure anguish on his face. He frowns at being captured at such a vulnerable moment then feels a wave of anger towards himself for even letting his defenses drop. Jinyoung warily glances at him then shuts the device off. “You looked really down so I thought I’d ask if you’re alright.”_

_The corner of Jackson’s lip tugs upwards in the closet thing he could count as a real grin. “Is that why you made the sapling joke? To make me feel better? If you did then it’s not working.”_

_Jinyoung snorted. “No, I was serious about that.”_

_Jackson’s grin grows wider, he breathes a puff of air through his nose that’s a borderline laugh. Jinyoung notices and seems to be satisfied that he got some sort of positive reaction out of him. Then, in an act of pure comfort on Jinyoung’s part, he reaches across the table and gathers Jackson’s hands in his._

_The third and final twinge in his chest is so forceful that it nearly knocks the air out of Jackson’s lungs. His earlier wish to hold Jinyoung’s hand is now a reality but he can’t even focus on it because the look Jinyoung gives him is so much better. His eyes are molten chocolate, pools so warm Jackson wants to dive headfirst in its space, uncaring of where he’ll end up. He’s looking at Jackson like one would at a child who needs consoling. A veil of solace drapes itself over them, making the world outside their little bubble seem smaller than it actually is. It’s only them in that moment and that’s all Jackson can focus on. Jinyoung’s hand in his rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. Jinyoung’s small smile he gives when Jackson closes his mouth like a fish out of water. Jinyoung’s calming presence in Jackson’s inner raging storm._

_In merely five minutes Jinyoung has not only pacified Jackson’s worries with bad plant comparisons and soft touches, but he’s also unlocked a part of him that he so desperately wants to keep sealed. Jackson can feel the box of sentiment burst open, revealing its glimmering treasures right for Jinyoung to collect and walk away with when the staff member behind them says it’s time to move on to the next member._

_Jinyoung releases his hand far too quickly for Jackson’s liking then grabs his things to move. “I don't know what's going on, but I hope you feel better soon, Jackson-ssi.”_

_“You can drop the formalities,” Jackson blurted. There’s a chortle to his right. Jackson kicks Yugyeom’s ankle before returning his attention to the one thing that’s made him forget about the troubles, albeit for a little while. The pink blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks darkens and there’s another surge of pride in Jackson knowing that he caused it._

_“Well then, Jackson-ah,” Jackson’s heart just about pitter-patters in his chest at having such an affectionate suffix at the end of his name come out of Jinyoung’s mouth, “I hope that whatever is bothering you goes away soon. This brooding thing isn’t a good look for you.”_

_“Awww, are you saying I’m not handsome anymore? That’s exactly why you should really get that social etiquette book soon, Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson teased. “People might start to think you're rude.”_

_“Oh my, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Jinyoung’s tone drips with sarcasm. He flicks his sharp words in Jackson’s direction right for him to endure with eagerness. Jackson wants more, to listen to Jinyoung’s voice, to be the target of his swift mouth. He desires to do and be a lot of things for Jinyoung in just the short time they meant. This new superpower, the one right next to his observation skills, the one that can make Jackson lose himself just with a single look, is also scarily impressive._

_Before Jinyoung moves over to BamBam (who’s waiting and listening to their whole conversation, the little fox) he faces Jackson once more. “Hey,” he called, “smile for me?”_

_Jinyoung takes both his pointer fingers and leads the corners of his mouth into a large, sparkling white-toothed smile. His eyes crinkle at the ends and there’s a small dimple on his right cheek that Jackson hasn’t noticed before. He’s glad BamBam’s badgering them to pack it up or else he would’ve demanded Jinyoung to stay rooted in his seat for the rest of the day just so Jackson could look at him._

_He thought Jinyoung was handsome before, but when he smiled, he outshined even the brightest stars in the sky_ _._

_Jackson felt his mouth form into the first genuine smile he’d worn all day, and it stretched so wide he practically lost his vision for a moment. Jinyoung beamed at being the recipient of Jackson’s Cheshire cat grin. His own smile slowly dropped until he was looking at Jackson with an expression of awe._

_“Huh,” he huffed, “I didn’t think you could get any more good looking. That’s totally unfair.”_

_“Would I have looked better with the sapling?” Jackson questioned with a hint of cheerfulness in his voice. He feels better, feels lighter than he did two hours ago. Jinyoung had invigorated him in less time than any sort of pep talk would and that, once again, is very impressive._

_“Definitely. It would’ve added an organic look to your rugged features.” They share a quick laugh before BamBam urges them to hurry up. Jinyoung sticks his hand out once more and Jackson is quick to take it, to feel the soft inside of his palm again before he leaves the little bubble they’ve created. “It was nice to meet you, Jackson-ah. Please make sure to take care of yourself, okay?”_

_Jackson nodded in agreement. “The pleasure is all mine, Jinyoung-ah. I hope you continue to support us in the future.”_

_“I will. Your potted plant hair wasn’t the only thing that caught my attention. GOT5 is incredibly talented and I would be stupid to not tag along with you guys for this journey.” Both boys on either side of Jackson shout a quick thank you to him, which only makes the jingle bells return._

_“See? That’s how you compliment someone!” Jackson praised. Jinyoung giggles again and Jackson concludes that Jinyoung’s laughter is his new favorite sound. Everything about this guy is pretty, there’s nothing that Jackson hasn’t swooned over and, when he looks at it, that is totally unfair._

_They both released each other’s hand at the same time then Jackson had to ignore the newfound weight on his chest when Jinyoung got to the end of the line and returned to his seat. Jackson kept an eye on him during the rest of the event because he stuck out like a sore thumb, the only boy in a sea of giggling girls. By the time the fansign was over, Jackson wished he held on a little tighter; held Jinyoung’s hand for a little longer before they were separated because he didn’t know when he’d see him again._

_Turns out Jackson didn’t have to wait that long._

_After seven months, during their first fansign for GOT5’s third mini-album, Jackson spotted a familiar mop of black hair. He felt the treasure box in his chest reopen upon the first crinkly-eyed grin Jinyoung gave him when they reunited, followed by jingle bells and hearty laughter when Jinyoung not only bought his album to be signed, but also a book on social etiquette._

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, 'tis I, the person who took 4+ months to post my very long overdue For The Gaes fic fest submission. I originally wanted to wait until the entire thing was complete but I thought posting the first chapter would do me some good. the following chapters are still in the editing and writing stages, so maybe, by posting this one, i'd get the gears working to finish it. pls tell me i'm doing a good job bc my need for validation is never ending and shoutout to zoe for helping me with this, you're a real one <3


End file.
